Comme le vent les jours d'automne
by Moira-chan
Summary: Depuis toutes ces années qu'il le connaissait, si Kise avait appris une chose au sujet du dénommé Kuroko Tetsuya, c'était bien la suivante : il était, en dépit de tout, incapable de ne pas sourire à son cher Kurokocchi.


**Titre :** Comme le vent les jours d'automne.  
**Genres :** Romance, romance, romance, fluff, débilité, humour louche, romance, romance.**  
Rating :** K+  
**Personnages :** Kise/Kuroko, avec un peu de Kasamatsu, de Riko et de Kagami qui se baladent ici ou là.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** « Depuis toutes ces années qu'il le connaissait, si Kise avait appris une chose au sujet du dénommé Kuroko Tetsuya, c'était bien la suivante : il était, en dépit de tout, incapable de ne pas sourire à son cher _Kurokocchi_. »

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, je me lance dans un nouveau fandom ! Après _Kingdom Hearts_, _No.6_, _Durarara!_ et quelques autres, Kurobasu est devenu ma nouvelle obsession... et donc, m'y voilà. Bien que ce ne soit pas mon pairing préféré, je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup le Kise/Kuroko. Je n'avais plus l'occasion de décrire un couple si mignon et tendre et fluffychou depuis longtemps :3  
Cela dit, je reste assez sceptique quant à la qualité de ce texte... Ce n'est rien de bien poétique, et le scénario n'est pas des plus originaux/intelligents qui soient, m'enfin. C'était fun à écrire ^w^ Alors je vais me taire, et j'espère tout fort que ça vous plaira ! ^^

Au passage, Tam, merci pour ton avis, ça m'a beaucoup aidée. x3

* * *

Comme le vent les jours d'automne

« K-Kise-kun... Je t'aime. »

Quinze heures, deuxième confession de la journée, et ce n'était même pas la Saint-Valentin.  
Nonchalamment appuyé contre l'un des bancs à l'extérieur, dans la cour, Kise Ryouta se retint de soupirer, et passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, plus par habitude que pour vraiment les arranger.

_Je t'aime.  
_A vrai dire, il avait l'habitude de ces mots. Ou, plus précisément, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de déclarations. L'habitude de les recevoir à cet endroit même, un peu à l'écart du reste de la cour du lycée (mais pas si loin que ça, histoire que les proches copines de la malheureuse puissent tout de même l'observer lui avouer son amour supposé). En fait, il avait tant perdu le compte des amours confessées depuis le début de l'année qu'il en venait à se demander si toutes les jeunes filles étaient à ce point désespérées ; il avait beau refuser, à chaque fois, inventer une excuse ou l'autre, prétendre que son cœur était déjà pris, elles résistaient, s'obstinaient, et continuaient, jour après jour, à venir l'implorer de sortir avec elles.

Et lui, dans tout ça, avait l'obligation de ne pas les froisser – d'une part, parce qu'il avait pour principe de ne pas faire pleurer les filles, et d'une autre, parce qu'il avait pour consigne de ne pas faire pleurer ses fans.

« Huh... Sachiko-chan, finit-il par lâcher, légèrement gêné, tout en priant intérieurement pour s'être correctement rappelé du prénom de la demoiselle en question. Écoute... Tu es une fille merveilleuse... »

Ce faisant, et comme il retrouvait peu à peu cette aisance vis-à-vis de la gent féminine qu'il avait gagnée avec le temps, il glissa un index contre la tempe de la lycéenne en face de lui, et ramena derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux fine.

« Ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup, tâcha-t-il de continuer, le plus sincèrement possible. Je suis très heureux que tu m'aimes autant, mais... Je ne crois pas être le garçon qu'il te faut.  
– M-Mais, Kise-kun- ! »

Sans plus attendre, il la fit taire, d'un simple glissement de son pouce contre sa joue rougie, et recueillit du bout du doigt la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil gauche.

« Tu vois, reprit-il alors, avec toutes les fans que j'ai, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper d'une petite amie... Non, franchement, je ferais un copain détestable !  
– Mais... Tu as déjà quelqu'un, c'est ça ? »

Il éclata de rire, espérant que la jeune fille ne réaliserait pas qu'il s'était forcé.

« Oh, non, non ! Mais j'adore mes fans, tu sais ? En fait, garde-le pour toi, mais je pense que je les aime même encore plus que j'aimerais une petite amie ! »

Finalement, il lui asséna son plus beau sourire, comme il retirait sa main de ses cheveux pour la déposer doucement sur son crâne ; là, seulement, il la vit relever sur lui deux yeux embués, deux joues rougies, et devina à l'éclat de son regard qu'il avait réussi. Elle n'avait plus l'air triste, mais lui souriait, et semblait heureuse malgré le fait qu'il vienne de la rejeter – il songea, _mission accomplie_. Et en effet, un clin d'œil, trois sourires et quelques mots plus tard, la lycéenne s'éloignait en souriant, retournant auprès de son groupe d'amies, non sans toutefois l'avoir salué de la main, une dernière fois.  
Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, d'un léger signe du bout des doigts, que Kise sentit une immense douleur à l'exact centre de son dos, et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol froid.

« Encore en train de draguer ? Tss, lança une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt, tandis qu'il se relevait lentement, péniblement. J'vais te frapper, si tu continues !  
– Senpaaii, tu l'as déjà fait... C'est cruel ! »

Au bout de quelques instants de dur labeur supplémentaire, il se retrouva à nouveau sur pieds, et put enfin faire face à Kasamatsu, alias le personnage cruel qui venait de cruellement le frapper, dans toute son infinie cruauté de cruel capitaine de l'équipe de basketball du lycée.  
Rapidement, Kise épousseta ses vêtements – la chute avait taché sa veste, aussi, il la retira en vitesse –, et resserra un peu le nœud de sa cravate presque défaite, massant son dos endolori d'une main mal assurée. C'était que ça faisait mal, en plus, ce genre de coups...

« Tu collectionnes les copines, toi, c'est ça ? C'est comme ça que tu traites les filles ? »

Kasamatsu-senpai le regardait d'un air mauvais et, l'espace d'un instant, Kise se demanda s'il ne fallait pas déceler là-dessous une quelconque once de jalousie ; cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, ne souhaitait de toute manière pas y réfléchir plus, et soupira, frottant nerveusement sa nuque encombrée de cheveux blonds épars.

« Non, non... En fait, je l'ai rejetée, tu vois ! S'exclama-t-il, se forçant à sourire, une nouvelle fois. Je suis même célibataire, si tu veux tout savoir... »

Il faillit ajouter _« Intéressé ? »_, ne serait-ce que par pure plaisanterie, mais se retint, décidant par la même occasion de s'épargner un second coup de pied, et l'explication sembla convenir à son aîné, car il se contenta de soupirer, lui ordonnant plus que lui conseillant de retourner immédiatement en classe – de toute manière, dans peu de temps, les cours allaient reprendre. Ainsi, Kise Ryouta s'exécuta, se hâta de retourner à l'intérieur, salua au passage les quelques filles qui lui firent signe de la main ou lui sourirent, et entra en classe à l'instant exact où sonnait la cloche, rappelant à l'ordre tous les élèves qui traînaient encore dehors.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il décida que, malgré Kasamatsu, cette pause-ci avait été un succès – il n'avait plus qu'à survivre aux cours, à présent.

* * *

Ce soir-là, après l'école, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement, pour une fois.  
C'était étonnant, lorsqu'on y pensait ; qu'un jour, l'étonnante équipe du lycée Kaijou ne soit pas appelée à s'entraîner durement ; mais c'était le seul jour de la semaine où Kise n'avait pas basketball en début de soirée et, force était de l'avouer, cela l'arrangeait.  
Ou plutôt, cela lui laissait une soirée à consacrer à son second emploi, et cela l'arrangeait.

A l'horizon, entre les bâtiments, le soleil commençait à peine sa longue et fastidieuse descente, teintant par endroits le ciel d'un peu d'orange clair, conservant son naturel bleuté par d'autres ; la lune évidemment n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, mais les yeux tournés au ciel Kise se demandait quand il la verrait ; l'air était frais sans être gelé, caractéristique célèbre de la mi-saison actuelle, et le vent qui soufflait caressait doucement ses cheveux, soulevait un peu les pans de son uniforme.

C'était un temps qui lui donnait envie de sourire et de danser, de chanter. De marcher droit, en équilibre, sur les murets et les rebords qui bordaient la route, de lancer à l'atmosphère un chapeau qu'il ne portait pas – d'être heureux, aussi, de l'être et de le montrer au monde entier. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le temps, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait ; peut-être était-ce bêtement la journée ? La confession de tout à l'heure, la manière dont il l'avait gérée ? Le fait de ne pas avoir d'entraînement, l'obligation de se rendre au studio dont il se rapprochait ? Ou la chanson entraînante qui glissait dans ses oreilles, par le biais des écouteurs de son baladeur allumé ?

_Honnêtement, pas la moindre idée !  
_Enfin... à vrai dire, ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

Il s'était rendu jusqu'au lycée Seirin l'avant-veille, et comme toujours le simple fait d'avoir vu Kurokocchi, le simple fait d'avoir entendu sa voix, d'avoir croisé ses yeux du regard le rendait heureux – l'avait rendu heureux, le rendait heureux, et le rendrait sans doute encore heureux pour les quelques prochaines heures à venir. Kise lui avait envoyé un message dans la matinée, d'ailleurs, et il songea qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse ; piqué de curiosité, il se hâta de dégainer son téléphone portable, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un tantinet déçu, mais décida aussitôt, pour se remonter le moral, de le contacter à nouveau.

_Kurokocchi ! \(^o^)/ C'était vraiment super, l'autre jour ! (^-^) Mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà une éternité qu'on s'est plus vus... ça t'ennuie si je passe à Seirin demain ? Réponds-moi vite ! (* ▪ ω ▪)_

Il appuya sur la touche d'envoi du portable, et le simple fait de savoir que l'objet de tout son intérêt actuel avait reçu ce petit mot de lui lui rendit immédiatement son sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse, en vérité ; que Kuroko lui dise oui, non ou ne réponde pas, il passerait tout de même à Seirin le lendemain, après l'entraînement. Cela dit, il aurait bien aimé que Kurokocchi lui réponde quand même, et lui dise oui quand même, mais...

Il soupira et, comme il arrivait au studio où on lui avait donné rendez-vous, fourra le téléphone dans son sac.

* * *

Kise s'assit face au miroir le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans son dos, une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien commença à s'affairer à ses cheveux, se plaignant de temps en temps qu'ils étaient emmêlés, vantant à d'autres moments leur douceur ou leur beauté ; et lui, calme, le sourire léger, la regardait travailler, sans bouger. L'on allait prendre la couverture d'un magazine, ce soir, s'il se souvenait bien – mais pas moyen de se rappeler le nom dudit magazine, enfin... sans doute un truc pour filles, et puis, le reste, on lui expliquerait. On lui expliquait toujours tout, de toute façon, dans ce métier.

Aussi, tandis qu'on s'occupait de ses cheveux pour lui, tandis qu'on jouait à arranger son visage pour lui, il se prit comme souvent à laisser ses pensées divaguer, s'envoler. Ailleurs. A des kilomètres de là, par exemple – l'équipe de Seirin avait entraînement, aujourd'hui, non ? A dire vrai, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir y assister, ne serait-ce qu'à la fin – parce que le trajet jusque là-bas était plutôt long, mine de rien –, et voir Kurokocchi jouer, essayer de tracer ses passes sans jamais y arriver, décrire du regard le chemin de-

La sonnerie de son portable, tout à coup, le fit sursauter.

Comme en un réflexe, il sauta de son fauteuil et plongea la main dans son sac resté à ses pieds, ignorant complètement les réprimandes de la styliste (qui devait lui reprocher d'avoir fait tomber son chapeau, ou emmêlé ses cheveux, ou sali quelque chose, ou il-ne-savait-trop-quoi-d'autre). Une réponse, peut-être, enfin ? Il espérait, il l'espérait de tout son cœur, et la curiosité l'emporta – puis, la déception prit le dessus. Le message reçu était de Kasamatsu.  
Et il avait beau ne rien avoir contre le capitaine de son équipe – en fait, il l'appréciait même plutôt, en dépit des coups –, en cet instant-là, il ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Rien qu'un peu. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir détruit son espoir d'enfin recevoir la réponse tant attendue.

Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il s'attendait vraiment à une réponse. Pas si vite. Et puis, c'était pas si important, tenta-t-il de se convaincre ; après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait décidé d'y aller demain, réponse ou non, oui ou non ?

Le texto de Kasamatsu disait : _Les autres m'ont traîné au centre commercial, t'as qu'à nous rejoindre après ton shooting._

Kise soupira, sourit, ne répondit pas – pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin, en même temps. Il les rejoindrait après, les retrouverait vite, et ça irait.

* * *

« Oh, c'est bon, ça ! Ryouta, ton sourire est juste ma-gni-fique !  
– Héhé, merci ! »

Depuis toutes ces années qu'il le connaissait, si Kise avait appris une chose au sujet du dénommé Kuroko Tetsuya, c'était bien la suivante : il était, en dépit de tout, incapable de ne pas sourire à son cher Kurokocchi. De manière générale, la simple pensée de son regard neutre, la simple vision de la touffe de cheveux tout bleus qui ornaient gentiment son crâne suffisait à lui rendre un sourire, même lorsqu'il était triste – aussi, c'était tout naturellement que, durant ses shootings, il s'arrangeait pour penser à son ancien coéquipier (ce qui, en soi, n'était pas vraiment difficile, étant donné qu'il pensait à lui très souvent, peut-être même trop).

Ainsi, il souriait.

Une main dans la poche du manteau, l'autre dans ses cheveux, le chapeau à terre, il se remémorait apercevoir au loin la silhouette coiffée de bleu clair, et il souriait.  
Coudes à terre, menton contre les paumes, allongé sur le ventre, il se rappelait le regard tout de bleu profondément indifférent jeté contre lui, et il souriait.  
Une paume sur la hanche, deux doigts tendus en V, un clin d'œil, et _Kise-kun_ à voix basse au ton neutre tournait retournait dans sa tête, et il souriait.

« Ça, par contre, c'est à refaire ! Tu souris un peu trop, là... C'est bon pour la pub de chez Colgate, ça ! »

Amusé de la comparaison, le jeune top model ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Compris, compris, désolé ! Lança-t-il en réponse. Je vais essayer un air un peu plus sérieux... »

* * *

Après la séance photos, et une fois choisie la couverture du magazine dont Kise avait oublié le nom, le jeune homme se rappela – fort heureusement pour le bas de son dos – l'invitation de Kasamatsu, et se hâta de rejoindre son équipe au centre commercial le plus proche du lycée, celui auquel ils avaient l'habitude de traîner tous ensemble, les yeux rivés sur les nouveaux modèles de sport en salle du magasin de chaussures, par exemple ; et finalement, il les retrouva, comme toujours, au rayon basketball de l'enseigne dédiée au sport.  
La soirée se déroula sans encombre majeur, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'ayant décidé de manger tous ensemble, ils s'étaient assis à la table d'une pizzeria, que le téléphone portable du top model de l'équipe se décida à sonner.

_Kise-kun, tu es déjà venu il y a deux jours, et tu m'as appelé hier. Ça ne fait pas une éternité._

La réponse de Kurokocchi semblait sans appel, et Kise eut beau pleurnicher que c'était _trop méchant_, il ne récolta pour changement qu'un énième coup de poing de la part de son capitaine.

Fort heureusement, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser décourager par pareille résistance ; et, comme il l'avait décidé dès le début, il poursuivit dans l'idée que, le lendemain, il se rendrait quand même à Seirin. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si Kurokocchi lui avait explicitement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, non plus...

* * *

Le voyage de la préfecture de Kanagawa jusqu'à Tokyo, où se trouvait Seirin, durait approximativement une heure, grâce à l'efficacité des transports en commun japonais.

A cause de cette heure de déplacement nécessaire, cependant, et puisque l'équipe de Kaijou comme celle de Seirin avait un entraînement ce soir-là après les cours, l'on aurait pu se demander comment Kise Ryouta pouvait bien arriver à temps pour intercepter son cher Kuroko, allant parfois jusqu'à réussir à le voir subir la fin de son entraînement – et, en réalité, c'était bien là la réponse : son entraînement. C'était cruel, mais par moments, Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir reconnaissant envers la coach de Seirin, dont les entraînements tendaient à se finir toujours bien plus tard que ceux que le coach du blond mettait en place.

Ce jour-là, au moment où Kise entra dans le périmètre du lycée Seirin, il se dirigea donc sans hésitation vers la salle de sport, qui se trouvait dans un bâtiment à part. Un peu à l'écart, brillant comme un sou neuf, propre, et plein d'installations dernier cri, plus exactement.  
Il n'était pas censé avoir le droit d'assister à l'entraînement d'une équipe adverse, aussi, il s'efforça de ne pas entrer dans la salle ; mais par la porte entrouverte, il avait pris l'habitude de profiter des dernières minutes de la séance, du moins lorsqu'il le pouvait, et cette fois encore, il n'hésita pas.

A l'intérieur de la salle, l'entraînement devait sans doute toucher à sa fin.  
La preuve la plus évidente en était sans doute l'état des joueurs, apparemment tous plus épuisés les uns que les autres ; tous haletaient, comme ils jouaient visiblement leur dernier match d'entraînement du jour, et le numéro 4 lançait encore quelques consignes, tout en essuyant de son maillot la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de ses joues – Kise grimaça à cette vision, d'ailleurs. Ce genre de spectacle ne l'intéressait pas, à vrai dire – ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Du moins, ce n'était pas la personne qu'il cherchait.

Soudain, la balle, qui jusque là n'avait pas quitté l'équipe du numéro 4, sembla disparaître, comme par magie, et réapparut l'instant d'après entre les mains du puissant Kagami Taiga – dès lors, c'était le panier presqu'assuré, et Kise n'eut plus de cesse que de chercher le petit magicien qui avait bien pu effectuer cette passe. Attentivement, il passa la salle en revue ; pas à droite, pas à gauche, ni au milieu du terrain, et finalement, il le repéra non loin du grand rouquin – il étouffa d'ailleurs un petit cri de joie, tout heureux qu'il était de l'avoir enfin trouvé. Kuroko Tetsuya, celui qui depuis le matin et la veille et l'avant-veille et même encore avant occupait toutes ses pensées, haletait debout, essuyant péniblement la sueur de son front à l'aide du bandeau à son poignet. Les genoux pliés, prêt à réagir, à courir, à faire encore usage de sa capacité à lui, et cet air concentré, ces yeux d'un beau bleu fort comme le ciel, constamment en mouvement, comme s'ils étaient capables de capturer d'un va-et-vient toute l'agitation de la salle, au grand complet...

Kise sourit. Dans ces moments-là, Kurokocchi était magnifique, au point qu'il était honteux que personne ne lui prêtât plus d'attention lorsqu'il jouait ; parce que, dans ces moments-là, il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Peu importe la difficulté, et peu importe la douleur, peu importe la victoire ou la défaite, il y avait dans son regard cette légère différence, légère et qui permettait pourtant de dire _là, il est heureux_.

Et Kise Ryouta aimait plus que tout savoir que Kuroko Tetsuya était heureux. Aussi, le voir heureux le rendait heureux. Le savoir heureux le rendait heureux. Et observer ainsi ses beaux yeux le rendait heureux et lui donnait envie de débouler dans la salle comme un ouragan pour lui crier, à Kuroko et à tous ses coéquipiers, juste à quel point il _aimait_ Kurokocchi ; mais-

Tout à coup, la porte à laquelle il s'appuyait s'ouvrit brusquement, et le beau mannequin se retrouva projeté en arrière, frappé en pleine figure – K.O. en un coup.

« Allez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, lança au loin une voix qu'il reconnut vaguement. Rangez-moi tout ça et filez vous doucher ! »

Frottant son nez endolori avec une moue défaite et, comme souvent, exagérée, Kise se releva péniblement, mais n'osa pas s'approcher à nouveau de la porte, de peur qu'elle ne l'agresse à nouveau ; au lieu de ça, il garda ses distances, jetant au morceau de bois peint le regard le plus suspicieux qu'il avait en stock.  
Alors, seulement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand – en sortit la dénommée Aida Riko, coach de Seirin, rayonnante, souriante, d'un sourire qui cependant n'inspira pas au top model toute la confiance du monde.

« Kise-kuuuun, lança-t-elle, et dès lors, l'interpelé réalisa à quel point son sourire semblait forcé, faux. Alors, comme ça, on espionne les équipes adverses ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens, en plus... je me trompe ? »

A l'instant même où elle pouffa d'un rire léger (qui aurait pu paraître mignon en n'importe quelle autre circonstance, mais qui dans l'immédiat ne l'était juste absolument _pas_), le jeune homme la trouva plus effrayante que jamais, et ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

« N-Non, je... je venais juste voir Kurokocchi ! Bafouilla-t-il, une main frottant énergiquement sa nuque, tandis que l'autre battait l'air, comme pour dissiper la tension environnante. D-D'ailleurs je viens d'arriver ! »

Comme pour appuyer sa déclaration, il tâcha de sourire, mais ne parvint qu'à produire un léger rire nerveux, tandis que ses lèvres se crispaient en un sourire plus qu'approximatif, forcé et plus embarrassé qu'assuré ou séduisant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, cela sembla suffire à la coach, puisqu'elle se rasséréna quelque peu ; et, honnêtement, il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose. Le simple fait qu'elle ait laissé tomber la possibilité de l'étriper (du moins, pour le moment) lui suffisait amplement.

« Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je vais lui dire, alors, répondit-elle finalement, et elle croisa joyeusement ses bras dans son dos. Cela dit, essaie de ne plus trop nous observer en cachette, y'en a qui pourraient mal le prendre ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles bien moins rassurantes, elle le salua d'un petit signe de la main non moins angoissant, et disparut derrière la porte qu'elle prit soin de correctement refermer derrière elle – et, cette fois-ci, Kise n'eut ni la force, ni le courage, ni même l'envie de la rouvrir.

Au lieu de ça, il soupira, soulagé d'être enfin hors de la menace que représentait Riko, et s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment le plus proche ; là, simplement, il décida qu'il attendrait. Mais il avait déjà attendu toute la veille et toute la journée, et l'avant-goût de Kurokocchi auquel il venait d'avoir eu droit n'avait fait que lui donner plus hâte encore de le voir, de lui parler, et qui sait, de le toucher, peut-être – ah, si seulement il pouvait juste poser une main sur son épaule, ou dans ses cheveux, comme auparavant... Enfin, Kurokocchi n'accepterait jamais. Évidemment. Il soupira. Mais, peut-être qu'il pourrait quand même essayer ? Il ne savait pas... Ah, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer, et d'imaginer toutes les circonstances dans lesquelles quelque chose comme ça pourrait arriver, et il souriait rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir le faire vraiment, mais en même temps-

La porte, en s'ouvrant, le fit sursauter, et il revint bien vite à la réalité.  
Un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, il s'apprêta à aller saluer son ancien coéquipier comme il se devait, et s'approcha de l'entrée de la salle de sport ; aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il se retrouva seulement face au capitaine de l'équipe de Seirin, ce jeune homme à lunettes dont il avait déjà oublié le nom – Hya... Hyu... Hya-hyu quelque chose, probablement.

_Hya-hyu quelque chose_ qui lui lança un regard indifférent, haussa simplement les épaules, et s'en alla sans lui adresser un seul mot.

Dépaysé mais pas découragé pour autant, Kise se contenta de soupirer, ravalant ses fausses larmes dont il usait tant, et se convainquit d'attendre encore – de toute manière, Kurokocchi finirait bien par sortir, et si ce n'était pas cette fois, la prochaine serait la bonne...  
La prochaine fut la mauvaise. La suivante, également. Celle d'après, toujours pas. Et alors qu'il commençait à désespérer de voir son ami un jour sortir par cette porte, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'immense numéro 10 de l'équipe.

« Kagamicchi ! Lança-t-il, l'air un peu gêné. Tu tombes bien, j'étais justement en train de me demander où-  
– Ah, t'es là, toi ? Répondit nonchalamment l'autre, et il haussa les épaules. Pour pas changer, hein... Et m'appelle pas Kagamicchi ! »

Déçu d'un tel accueil, Kise rit nerveusement – il n'avait, soit dit en passant, aucune intention d'obéir à la dernière requête du géant rouge –, et tâcha de le retenir encore quelques instants.

« Mais, Kagamicchi, je voulais juste savoir si-  
– Non, Kuroko est pas toujours avec moi ! J'sais pas, okay ? Et je t'ai déjà dit, m'appelle pas Kagamicchi ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'as de Seirin reprit sa route et ne se retourna plus, laissant derrière lui un Kise pour le moins dépaysé, déçu, et maintenant (presque) découragé.  
Enfin, jusqu'à qu'une voix toute particulière se fasse finalement entendre.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, Kise-kun. »

Cette même voix au ton neutre et froid presque insensible indifférent qui fit sursauter Kagami, tressaillir Kise, mais pas pour la même raison – cette même voix à laquelle le premier ne s'attendait absolument pas, et qui l'avait effrayé, cette même voix qui avait failli faire faire une attaque cardiaque au second, mais qui le rendait tellement, tellement heureux à la fois.

« Kurokocchi ! » S'exclama-t-il, le ton comme l'air excessivement ravi, et il se tourna instantanément vers le jeune homme qui venait de quitter la salle de sport.

Pour toute réponse, Kuroko Tetsuya leva les yeux vers lui, lui lançant le plus indifférent et blasé de ses regards, lesquels étaient tous relativement indifférents et blasés, de toute façon – comme d'habitude, toutefois, ce simple geste suffit à le faire fondre intérieurement. C'était sans doute ridicule, maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais Kise ne pouvait s'en empêcher ; ce garçon, il le trouvait adorable, adorablement mignon et adorablement adorable, et ce, dans tout ce qu'il faisait, dans tout ce qu'il disait.  
Il était incapable de ne pas lui sourire, lorsqu'il le voyait, et il ne pouvait décidément pas se mettre en colère contre lui, quand bien même il pleurnichait parfois, en réponse à ses répliques indifférentes, insensibles ou trop sincères – mais, en-dehors de cela, il l'aimait.

Il ne savait plus exactement depuis quand il en avait conscience, mais dans le fond, ça n'avait pas grande importance : il aimait Kurokocchi, et il le savait. Ainsi, il sourit.

« Bon, j'y vais, hein, lança Kagami, rappelant du même coup au blond qu'il était encore là. Aucune envie de rester près de l'autre abruti. A d'main, Kuroko !  
– A demain, Kagami-kun. »

A ces mots, Kise fit la moue.

« C'est moi, _l'autre abruti_ ? Geignit-il, l'air boudeur.  
– Sans aucun doute, oui, répondit calmement Kuroko, comme si ça avait été une évidence.  
– Hé, c'est méchant, ça ! »

Il allait se mettre à pleurnicher comme il avait si bien l'habitude de le faire, mais Kuroko choisit cet instant précis pour se tourner vers lui, et le regarder droit dans les yeux – étonnamment, cela suffit à le faire taire. Les grands yeux de Kuroko, tout bleus, et ses pupilles fixes, rivées sur lui avaient l'étrange pouvoir de le captiver, et de lui donner envie de s'y perdre à jamais plus que tout au monde ; alors, comme toujours, il sourit.

« Kise-kun, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

C'est à cet instant précis que l'as de Kaijou réalisa que, lui-même, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il aurait volontiers répondu la vérité (à savoir, qu'il voulait le voir, qu'il en avait envie depuis deux jours au moins, et qu'il s'ennuyait de lui, que son visage et ses yeux et sa voix lui avaient manqué, qu'il voulait être à ses côtés et qu'il l'aimait et _Kurokocchi, passons notre vie ensemble !_), mais cela lui aurait sans doute valu une réponse tout aussi froide que la précédente. Aussi, il préféra ne pas s'y essayer, et tâcha de trouver rapidement une excuse, quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à demander – et, si possible, quelque chose d'un tant soit peu intelligent.

« Kurokocchi, c'est pas gentil ! S'exclama-t-il alors, plein d'indignation surjouée. Je voulais te voir, bien sûr ! »

Il ponctua d'un clin d'œil et, pour la réponse intelligente, il repasserait.

« J'apprécie ta considération, Kise-kun. Cela dit, nous nous sommes vus il y a trois jours.  
– Justement, ça fait déjà trop longtemps ! Allez, s'il te plaît~ »

En retour, il ne reçut qu'un soupir – le genre de soupir simple, doux, imperceptible, et qu'il était si rare de voir à Kuroko que, sur le coup, il en resta bouche bée, rien qu'un instant ; mais à la seconde suivante le joueur fantôme l'avait dépassé comme le vent les jours d'automne et, dans son dos, il entendit son nom.

« Kise-kun. Je t'attends. »

Quelques mots. On ne peut plus simples. On ne peut plus compréhensibles. Faciles à dire et à entendre – et pourtant, et pourtant, ils signifiaient tant, à ses yeux du moins, dans le fond du moins. Kuroko l'avait dépassé mais ne s'en était pas allé pour autant et maintenant, derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur la route qui s'éloignait du lycée Seirin, il l'attendait, il l'avait dit.  
Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en vérité, ça voulait peut-être dire _oui_, Ryouta sentit son cœur manquer un battement, et son esprit se taire un instant.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Il y avait dans sa voix une joie que lui-même n'avait plus la force de contenir, maintenant.

* * *

Marcher aux côtés de Kurokocchi ramenait au bord de ses lèvres un arrière-goût de passé.

Un peu plus, encore, que ce silence et le jour qui tombait à l'horizon, et peut-être même qu'il aurait pu deviner au bout de sa langue le goût sucré des glaces qu'ils aimaient à manger ensemble, tous ensemble – dans le bruit et les cris, les joies et les peines exposées librement au cœur d'un cercle qu'on aurait pu dire d'amis, lorsqu'un seul regard lui suffisait encore pour deviner l'ennui aux yeux de Midorimacchi, décoder l'humeur d'Aominecchi...

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il semblait bien à Ryouta qu'il avait toujours fait le chemin du retour aux côtés de Kuroko, cela dit.  
Enfin – seul, souvent, et avec lui, de temps à autres. Lorsqu'il ne raccompagnait pas Aomine, lorsque Momoi ne l'attirait pas ici ou là, ou lorsqu'il ne jouait pas de sa célèbre misdirection pour s'échapper en secret ; et puis, dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux... Autrefois, Kise avait l'habitude de fermer les yeux, deux secondes, peut-être trois, et d'écouter. Les pas. Le souffle. Sa présence – parce que, vraiment, il était là.

Dans le silence d'une ville où l'agitation dominait à toute heure, il arrivait à Kise Ryouta de fermer les yeux, et de laisser son esprit ne se concentrer plus que sur son ami, à côté de lui ; là, seulement, et seulement là, parfois, il sentait qu'il était là, et savoir qu'il était là était-

Une explosion de mille feux d'artifice au cœur de lui-même, un jour de fête nationale.  
Un sourire large et sincère au coin de ses lèvres, inoubliable ineffaçable jusqu'au lendemain.  
Et surtout, l'envie, qui titillait son bras jusqu'au bout des doigts – l'envie, terrible, saisissante, envahissante, de tendre la main et d'attraper la sienne, rien qu'une fois.

« Kurokocchi... »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un faible, léger « Oui ? », qu'il réalisa qu'en fait, il l'avait vraiment dit. Kurokocchi. Un murmure, intérieur, rien qu'à lui, et pourtant, il l'avait dit ; il tressaillit.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Kise-kun ? »

Ce qu'il y avait ?  
Tellement, tellement de choses. Il y avait lui, déjà. Eux. Et la proximité. Et tous les deux. Et il ne savait pas où ils allaient, et il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il y avait ce sentiment omniprésent que c'était _exactement_ ce qu'il fallait – qu'ils allaient où il fallait, qu'ils faisaient ce qu'il fallait, qu'ils étaient ce qu'il fallait, et que tout allait pour le mieux dans un monde que chaque pas, chaque souffle, ne faisait qu'embellir encore et encore.

« Rien, finit par répondre le top model, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je réfléchissais.  
– Oh. »

Kise tourna la tête sur le côté, et chercha Kuroko du regard. La conversation avec lui n'était pas toujours des plus simples, mais quelque part, ça n'était pas vraiment un problème – Ryouta savait que ce Kurokocchi qu'il aimait tant n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard, tandis que lui-même parlait très (peut-être trop) souvent pour ne rien dire, aussi, il aimait à penser qu'ainsi, ils se complétaient bien.  
Il esquissa un sourire, glissa deux mains dans ses poches, et se rendit compte qu'il avait en tête l'une de ces chansons de pop joyeuse qui passaient à la radio, ces derniers temps.

« Dis voir, Kurokocchi, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où tu aimerais aller ? Demanda-t-il, tout sourire, les yeux rivés sur celui qui marchait à côté de lui. Si tu as faim, on peut aller manger un morceau – dis-moi où tu veux qu'on aille, et je t'invite ! Mais on pourrait aussi aller faire un peu de shopping, si tu préfères ? »

Il marqua une rapide pause – en apparence, pour évaluer la proposition qu'il venait d'émettre, en vérité, dans l'espoir futile d'obtenir tout de même un semblant de réponse, mais il n'en fut rien.

« Sinon, j'ai entendu que le nouveau James Bond était sorti, t'as pas envie d'aller le voir, par hasard ? Enfin peut-être que tu préfères le théâtre ! Ou même, la bibliothèque ? Ils ont des magazines depuis peu et je crois même qu'ils en proposent certains pour lesquels j'ai posé~ Diis, Kurokocchi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? »

Seul le silence donna suite à ses exclamations, qu'il avait pourtant voulues si joyeuses, si enjouées, et après cela, il ne sut plus vraiment quoi dire. Force était d'avouer que le temps avait rendu la chose de plus en plus difficile, jour après jour ; lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, Kise avait toujours des tonnes de trucs à dire, à raconter, mais maintenant que la vie les avait séparés – et oh, qu'il détestait penser en ces termes –, les sujets de conversation communs s'étaient faits moins nombreux, moins intéressants, plus faibles, et surtout...  
Ce silence, de la part de Kuroko, là où normalement il aurait dû avoir droit à un petit _oui_, un léger _hm_ d'approbation, un imperceptible soupir, un regard en coin.

Sur le coup, Ryouta eut l'horrible impression que la fin de Teikou avait imposé entre eux comme un immense gouffre, et il sentit son cœur se serrer ; c'est alors qu'il l'entendit.

« Kise-kun est vraiment bruyant. Honnêtement, être avec toi me suffit. »

Au départ, il crut qu'il l'avait rêvé.  
Puis, il sentit le regard bleu de Kuroko rivé sur lui, et la seconde phrase le surprit tant qu'il en oublia d'être blessé par la sincérité de la première ; simplement, parce que sans doute, la deuxième était au moins aussi sincère, et-

Instantanément, ses joues se mirent à brûler, et une étrange sensation de chaleur étouffante se répandit à son visage, et il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais ne sut plus quoi dire – les mots, ses mots, ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer, l'avaient fui, s'en étaient allés, et son esprit qui semblait vide et traversé de mille pensées à la fois ne parvenait plus à lui ordonner quoique ce soit.  
Il ferma la bouche, ouvrit la bouche, ferma la bouche ; tendit la main, se rétracta, croisa ses doigts ; tourna la tête, regarda ailleurs, tourna la tête, regarda Kuroko ; et c'était pas possible, enfin, parce que jamais de sa vie auparavant il n'avait à ce point perdu tous ses moyens !

Des dizaines, des centaines de déclarations – des filles à ses pieds, tous les jours, de toutes les semaines, de tous les mois de toute l'année, et pas une seule fois, non, pas une seule fois il ne s'était retrouvé dans cet état. On ne peut plus gêné, embarrassé à l'extrême, il serra fort les poings, secoua la tête, et s'employa enfin à regarder ses pieds, tentant plus ou moins de calmer les battements effrénés du tambour qu'on avait dû lui caser à la place du cœur.

« Kurokocchi..., parvint-il finalement à articuler. Kurokocchi, c'est... c'est trop mignon ! Mon Kurokocchi est adorable ! »

Il avait envie de sautiller sur place, de courir deux kilomètres, et de massacrer de coups de poing un innocent punching-ball tout à la fois.  
Il avait envie de se tourner vers l'élu de son cœur, de lui sauter au cou, de lui crier combien il l'aimait, de l'enlacer et de ne plus jamais, jamais le lâcher.

De tout ça il ne fit rien, toutefois.

« Tu sais, Kurokocchi, je t'adore ! Lança-t-il plutôt, et le rouge à ses joues s'était fait plus discret, plus tendre. Je t'adore vraiment ! »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, aussi, il ne fut pas déçu lorsque le silence seul parvint à ses oreilles. Le sourire était revenu à ses lèvres et il se sentait en son for intérieur plus heureux que jamais auparavant ; parce que Kurokocchi aimait être avec lui, visiblement, enfin, il l'avait dit, enfin, à ce qu'il avait compris, et puis, cette formulation était trop attendrissante pour lui, de toute manière, et la chaleur dans sa poitrine était si agréable qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Kise-kun. »

La voix de Kuroko fendit le silence et Ryouta tressaillit, surpris.

« Hm, oui ? »

Il tourna la tête, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir et la politesse d'observer celui à qui il s'adressait ; mais, au lieu du jeune homme froid auquel il s'attendait, les yeux à l'horizon et l'attitude calme et l'air imperturbable, ce furent deux grands yeux tout de bleu qui l'accueillirent. Ouverts, immenses, fixés sur lui et sur lui seul, et cette expression indéchiffrable, juste au milieu ; perturbé, Kise ne sut comment réagir, et la main de peau pâle, tendre, que lui tendit son ami ne l'aida pas, à vrai dire.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer mes émotions, déclara alors l'élève de Seirin, et il sembla à Ryouta qu'un semblant d'azur avait brillé au cœur de son iris droit. Kise-kun... »

Silence. Encore.  
Une histoire de regards, l'un dans l'autre ; et il y avait ce côté incompréhensible, dans ce bleu qui ne signifiait rien, mais l'attitude voulait dire tellement, tellement de choses ; et puis, cette main tendue, vers lui, pour lui, les doigts petits et fins à l'inclinaison parfaite, tout pâles, couverts d'ombres et d'orange sous le soleil en chute libre, tendus comme une invitation, rétractés comme une hésitation-  
Kise n'hésita pas, lui, cependant ; sitôt qu'il comprit, c'est l'invitation qu'il choisit, et moins d'une seconde après, c'était contre celle de Kuroko que sa paume se trouvait.

C'était un contact étonnamment chaud, étonnamment tendre, étonnamment surprenant et, en même temps, tellement tellement tellement plaisant.

« Heu... et-et si on allait manger un morceau, Kurokocchi... ? »

Pour la première fois, il bégayait. Il peinait. Il essayait de parler et il peinait, parce que la chaleur de son cœur remontait jusqu'à sa gorge et bloquait sa trachée et il peinait.  
Il déglutit, tout à coup angoissé à l'idée d'essuyer un refus ; et puis, il sentit la main de Kuroko resserrer cinq petits doigts contre les siens, tout contre lui.

« Si tu m'invites. »

Une. Deux. Trois – temps de réaction, en secondes, pesantes et longues. Puis, la main serra plus fort.

« M-Mais bien sûr, voyons ! Je l'avais proposé, je vais pas revenir sur ma parole, et puis ça me fera plaisir, de toute manière c'est toujours un plaisir d'être avec toi, Kurokocchi ! Alors, où est-ce que tu veux aller manger ? Tu as un restaurant préféré ? Tiens, si tu veux, je connais même un- aïeuh ! »

La main serrait si fort qu'il en avait mal.

« Allons au Maji Burger.  
– Heu... Eh bien... Très bien, alors ! »

Après tout, si cela lui faisait plaisir, et si cela lui suffisait, alors, il s'en contenterait, et il l'y emmènerait, et...

« Merci. Kise-kun ?  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kurokocchi ? »

La voix douce et la joie qu'il retenait à peine – et encore.

« Moi aussi, je t'adore... Je crois.  
– Eh ?! »

* * *

Si.  
Si, ça finit comme ça. Maiiiis... j'aimais bien en fait ;_; *bam*

Enfin, sinon, comme je disais plus haut, le Kise/Kuroko n'est pas mon pairing préféré... (pour ceux qui se poseraient la question - mon préféré, c'est l'AoKaga :D) Par conséquent, je devrais (j'espère, en tout cas) poster d'autres textes sur ce fandom dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

D'ici là, je vous remercie de votre lecture, et à la revoyure, comme on dit~ !


End file.
